goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Beach
Gary Beach was an American actor. Biography Born in Alexandra, Virginia, he studied at the North Carolina School of the Arts and soon became a stage actor, appearing in musicals and revues. He also made his screen debut in an episode of 1984's Kate and Allie. Beach performed in many stage shows, being nominating several times for (and once winning) the Tony Award. He also made a number of television appearances, mist notably playing a regular role on The John Laroquette Show. Beach died in 2018. Singing Beach began his stage singing career in the original Broadway and touring productions of 1776, playing such roles as Edward Routledge and Richard Henry Lee. He would appear in a number of revues and sketches as well as playing larger (frequently comic) roles such as Rooster Hannigan in Annie, Thénardier in Les Misérables and Alfred P. Doolittle in My Fair Lady. Beach's best known roles (which he frequently reprised) came in the form of Lumiere in the stage musical Beauty and the Beast and his Tony Award winning role as Roger De Bris in The Producers. He also appeared as Albin/Zaza in the 2004 revival of La Cage Aux Folles, King Arthur in Spamalot and Horace Vandergelder in Hello, Dolly! Film The Producers (2005) *Keep It Gay (contains solo lines) *You Never Say Good Luck on Opening Night (contains solo lines) *Heil Myself (contains solo lines) *Springtime for Hitler: Part II (contains solo lines) *Prisoners of Love (contains solo lines) *Goodbye! (contains solo lines) Television Queer as Folk (2002) *Cheek to Cheek (solo) Stage 1776 (1969) Leather Apron *Mama Look Sharp (contains solo lines) Edward Rutledge *Cool, Considerate Men *Molasses to Rum (solo) Richard Henry Lee *The Lees of Old Virginia (contains solo lines) Smile, Smile, Smile (1973) A Musical Merchant of Venice (1975)(originated the role) Something's Afoot (1976)(originated the role) *A Marvellous Weekend *Something's Afoot *Suspicious *I Know What I'm Looking For (solo) *New Day By Strouse (1977) Annie (1978) *Easy Street (contains solo lines) *Easy Street (reprise)(contains solo lines) The Moony Shapiro Songbook (1981) *Songbook *East River Rhapsody (contains solo lines) *Pretty Face (contains solo lines) *I'm Gonna Take Her Home to Momma (contains solo lines) *April in Wisconsin (solo) *It's Only a Show (solo) *Bring Back Tomorrow (solo) *Lovely Sunday Mornin' (duet) *A Storm in My Heart (contains solo lines) *Happy Hickory (Reprise) *Messages II (solo) *I Found Love (contains solo lines) *Climbin' (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Finale Penny by Penny: The Story of Ebenezer Scrooge (1981)(originated the role) *Spirit of Christmas (duet) *Thank Heaven for Christmas (solo) *Christmas Eve (contains solo lines) *Twenty Questions (contains solo lines) *Spirit of Christmas (reprise) A Bundle of Nerves (1983) *Flying (solo) *Studs (duet) *I Don't Know How to Have Sex (contains solo lines) *After Dinner Drinks (duet) *I'm Afraid *That Sound *A Bundle of Nerves (reprise) Doonesbury (1983)(originated the role) *Guilty (contains solo lines) *Real Estate (duet) Les Misérables (1988) Thénardier *Master of the House (contains solo lines) *Waltz of Treachery (contains solo lines) *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *Attack on the Rue Plumet (contains solo lines) *One Day More *Dog Eat Dog (solo) *The Wedding (contains solo lines) *Beggars at the Feast (duet) Convict *Work Song My Fair Lady (1991) *With a Little Bit of Luck (contains solo lines) *With a Little Bit of Luck (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Get Me to the Church On Time (contains solo lines) Beauty and the Beast (1994)(originated the role) *Be Our Guest (contains solo lines) *Something There (contains solo lines) *Human Again (contains solo lines) *Beauty and the Beast (reprise) Bells Are Ringing (1999) *It's a Simple Little System (contains solo lines) *Salzburg (duet) The Producers (2001)(originated the role) *Keep It Gay (contains solo lines) *Along Came Bialy *You Never Say Good Luck on Opening Night (contains solo lines) *Heil Myself (contains solo lines) *Springtime for Hitler: Part II (contains solo lines) *Prisoners of Love (contains solo lines) *Goodbye! La Cage aux Folles (2004) *A Little More Mascara (includes solo lines) *With You on My Arm (duet) *La Cage Aux Folles (includes solo lines) *I Am What I Am (solo) *Song on the Sand (reprise) (duet) *Masculinity (includes solo lines) *The Best of Times (includes solo lines) Spamalot (2008) *King Arthur's Song (duet) *Come With Me (contains solo lines) *All For One *Knights of the Round Table *Find Your Grail (contains solo lines) *Always Look on the Bright Side of Life (contains solo lines) *I'm All Alone (contains solo lines) *Twice In Every Show (duet) *Act II Finale (contains solo lines) *Bows Show Boat (2010) *Cap'n Andy's Ballyhoo (contains solo lines) *Act I Finale (Wedding Scene)(contains solo lines) *Why Do I Love You? (contains solo lines) Hello, Dolly! (2012) *It Takes a Woman (contains solo lines) *Motherhood March *Finale (contains solo lines) Albums Evening Primrose (1997) *If You Can Find Me, I'm Here (solo) *When (duet) *Take Me to the World (duet) Annie 2: Miss Hannigan's Revenge (2008) *How Could I Ever Say No? (duet) *Coney Island (solo) Gallery beachrooster.jpg|'Rooster Hannigan' in Annie. beachmoony.jpg|The Moony Shapiro Songbook. beachthénardier.jpg|'Thénardier' in Les Misérables. beachlumiere.jpg|'Lumiere' in Beauty and the Beast. beachzaza.jpg|'Albin/Zaza' in La Cage Aux Folles. beachdebris.jpg|'Carmen Ghia' and Roger De Bris in The Producers. beacharthur.jpg|'King Arthur' in Spamalot. beachhawkes.jpg|'Cap'n Hawkes' in Show Boat. beachhorace.jpg|'Horace Vandergelder' and Miss Dolly Levi in Hello, Dolly! Beach, Gary Beach, Gary